


Assistant's Random Fics

by AlvieAshgrove



Series: OCs [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Multi, Prostitution, Self-Harm, sex mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvieAshgrove/pseuds/AlvieAshgrove
Summary: Fics that span Assistant's story.
Relationships: Assistant/The Host(platonic)
Series: OCs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542790
Kudos: 2





	1. The Making of Assistant Part 1: The Offer

Natalie grunted in pain as their latest customer pounded into them, pushing their face into the brick wall of the alley they worked. They didn’t find sex pleasurable, they especially hated it when the customers got rough like this, treating them as an object just because they were biologically female-they identified as genderfluid though-. It was always the same, as soon as a customer - who acted nice and friendly - got into the action they became violent. Gripping their arms and legs so tightly it left bruises, or if something didn’t go the way they wanted then Natalie would be hit or choked. Natalie chose to wear long sleeves and pants because of how many marks were left behind.

Soon, the man finished, pulling out and off of Natalie in a huff, cursing as he zipped up his pants. “Damn, you’re too loose. Took me forever to get off.” He slipped off the condom - thank God - and tossed it down the alley as Natalie fell to their knees, unable to hold their weight any further. “Here’s your money, bitch.” He tossed a money clip of three hundred dollars by their leg before walking off.

Natalie took a deep breath, trying to slow their heart rate as they pulled up their underwear and pants, buttoning it up before turning over to sit against the wall, grabbing the money as they relaxed. It was taxing on their body to do this work, it was even worse with he brought customers or even the people against the work Natalie did. Not like there was really any good choice for them. The longer they sat there though, the worse the thoughts came up. The biggest one being how long this money would last. Yeah, it seemed like a lot but in their current situation it would be gone within the week then they would be back in this same alley with another asshole man taking them against the wall. Natalie had cried so much over these thoughts that the tears had stopped running, it wasn’t worth it anymore. No one saw the tears, the pain, the discomfort. So, as always, Natalie took the small knife out of their pocket, propping their left arm on their leg and held the knife up to their bicep. One of the few blank places left on their arms.

Natalie hesitated though, wondering if more pain was really needed but also knew it would let them drift as the calming endorphins rushed through their veins.

Just as Natalie was about to make the mark, a low voice caught their attention. “Do you really want to do that?” They looked up to see a Grey looking man in a black suit standing in front of them. His eyes seeming almost black in the dim light that came from the nearest streetlight.

Putting down the knife, Natalie chuckled ruefully. “God, you men just come one after the other don’t you?” They pocketed the money from the last customer just to be sure this man didn’t try to steal it. “You’re gonna have to give me at least an hour before I can go again.”

The dark-suited man tapped his cane that was in his right hand and put his left behind his back. “That is not what I’m here for.” He said in a bored tone as he continued to stare at Natalie, who in response quirked an eyebrow at him. “I am here to make you an offer. An offer for a better life than living in this…trash pit of an alley.” His black eyes never left Natalie’s.

Huffing, they shifted to sit up more rather than in the half slouch they were in. “Really,” Natalie said sarcastically. “So what? You want me to be your sex slave or something?” They asked.

“No. I have no need of that either.” The man said. “The offer comes with a job,” Natalie stayed silent so he could elaborate. “I need a companion for my brother, a ‘friend’ if you will, someone who will understand him. Someone he can rely on and talk to as I do not have the time to always be there when he needs me.” He looked down, almost guilty of what he says.

Natalie contemplated the offer. _A job being a friend for this guy's brother? It’s almost too good to be true. He could be lying._ “What else comes with this offer? If you can’t tell I don’t exactly have a lot.” They asked, motioning to their surroundings.

The man looked back up at them. “All will be taken care of.” He said simply. “Everything will be provided, food, clothes, anything you want or need. You will have your own place to stay with all the amenities necessary.”

“This has to be a joke-”

“I can assure you, this no joke.” He interrupts. “I don’t joke and I don’t lie.” He taps his cane on the ground impatiently. “Will you accept?” Extending his free hand, he waits for their answer.

Natalie stood a bit shakily, using the wall as support. “What about rules? I’m sure you have some.”

The man hummed. “Those you will learn if you accept.”

Natalie took his hand not hesitating any further. “Alright then. Get me out of this hell hole.”

**“Good.”**

The deep echo of the man’s voice was all Natalie heard before a sharp pain coursed through their arm and chest as they blacked out.


	3. Nervous Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host leaves on Assistant’s Creation Day, leaving them sad but Eric overhears and decides to get them something. He’s afraid of them and thinks they don’t like him but no one should go without a gift on their special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is my submission to a prompt game I’m doing with Lamiasluck and our friend Snake. I am no good with Eric but with some advice, I am told I did really well. Enjoy!

Eric bounded happily down the stairs, excited to watch some t.v with Randal and relax. It was rare to get to watch anything he wanted with so many people in one house but Randal had reserved the t.v through Damien and no one wanted to argue with him about it..

“The Host apologizes to his beloved friend. He wanted to celebrate their creation day more than anything.”

Eric’s happiness was short-lived when he heard Host’s voice by the bottom of the stairs. Host was someone Eric always found very intimidating, next to Damien, and he couldn’t help but hide every time he heard the narrator’s voice. Like he was now, by hiding behind the curve of the wall but peeking out to see when he would leave. What made matters worse was Assistant being the one he was talking to.

“It’s fine, Host. It’s just another day and finding Illinois is more important anyway.”

Eric could hear the light tone from Assistant and see the smile on their face but their eyes said different. They were lying.

“It is not but The Host will not argue right now. The pair will celebrate when he returns.”

Host bent down and then kissed Assistant’s head before heading out. That was when the lie faltered to truth and Eric saw Assistant’s forced smile fall into a heartbreaking frown. Once they disappeared from sight, Eric came out from hiding. His thoughts are torn from going to watch t.v or making a sad person happy again.

“Th-that’s so sad…” Eric whispered to himself. He didn’t think Assistant even liked him but he couldn’t let them go with a sad birthday. “‘I’ll, I’ll get th-them a gift!” He headed off then to find Oliver. The t.v can wait.

An hour later, Eric came back from Oliver’s garden to find Assistant and give them his gift. It wasn’t difficult to find them either as it’s been normal for the creation to sit at the kitchen island when Host was away and that’s exactly where he found them.

Walking up slowly, Eric took note of how they messed with their tassel earring, ‘A nervous tick’ he thought, smiling at how similar they are in that sense before tapping them lightly on the shoulder, flinching when they jolted and looked at him.

“Oh, Eric…” Assistant sighed in relief. It wasn’t normal for many of the residents to talk to them so seeing Eric was a confusing sight though it was better than some of the alternatives. They noticed how he shifted from foot to foot and didn’t look them in the eye but they didn’t mind, he was the most anxious ego around. “How can I help you?”

Eric kept his head down but took quick glances at Assistant before looking away again, sweat building on his brow. “I’m-I’m sorry th-that you’re upset but, um, here.” He pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to Assistant, squeaking slightly as he felt their fingers touch his but he kept his head down. “I-I know you must not, must not like me but Happy Birthday or, or Creation Day! I’m sorry, I-I hope I didn’t offend you. I-”

“Thank you.” Assistant interrupted softly, a small smile pulling at their lips as their golden eyes looked over the flowers. They were genuinely surprised and happy at Eric’s gesture. No one besides Host and occasionally Damien gave them anything but never flowers. “No one’s ever brought me flowers before…”

“Oh, Well, I-I didn’t know what, what else to really, um, get you since I-I don’t really, really kn-know you-” Eric started to ramble again but Assistant didn’t mind. It was cute. “Uh, but, but everyone loves flowers, except for th-those allergic, and you haven’t seemed allergic, but um, So I-I got these th-thinking of you. Oliver helped, helped me too.”

Assistant let their smile show then and smelled the small arrangement of two flowers in varying colours. A simple bouquet but a lovely one nonetheless and it was put together by someone so sweet too. “How did you think of me when getting these if you don’t know me?”

“Um, well, the Gladiolus signifies strength and, and I th-think you’re very strong to, uh, put on a brave face for, face for Host. So he didn’t feel bad about, about leaving.” Eric had pulled out his handkerchief to fiddle with like always, dabbing at the sweat as he forced himself to speak as confidently as he could.

“Th-the yellow colour means, means cheerfulness and compassion and I-I really th-thought it complimented your, um, eyes.” His voice broke slightly, blushing as he looked Assistant in the eyes for the first time since talking to them but he looked away quickly and continued.

“Purple Gladiolus, means, um, grace, mystery, and ch-charm. You are very, eheh, mysterious to me but you’re also ch-charming and graceful whenever I-I see you.” He couldn’t help the tiny laugh at himself. He nearly felt like he was confessing his feelings for the other. He swallowed thickly, grateful he was at the end of his explanation.“Th-the Orange Stargazer means, uh, passion and l-love but it’s a bright colour th-that’s meant to, to lift your mood and I-I really hope it helps.”

Assistant blushed, startled at the honesty. What could they say? How could they begin to say anything to express how thoughtful it was of Eric to even go that deep for them? It was something they never expected from anyone, sometimes not even Host.

“Do you, do you not like th-them?”

Assistant looked from the flowers to Eric, seeing how worried he looked at their silence. His brown eyes were wide with a desperate look for approval and a fear of rejection. “I love them…” They responded softly, tears pricking at their eyes as they held the flowers close. “Thank you...”

Eric gasped and quickly pulled out a spare handkerchief, bending down slightly to dab at Assistant’s eyes, moving their long bangs out of the way, and handing it to them. “I’m so, so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to make, to make you cry!”

Assistant simply shook their head, sniffling and accepting the cloth. “It’s fine, I just-” They paused but shook their head. Not wanting to bring up thoughts other than how grateful they are. “Thank you. They’re happy tears and I can’t thank you enough for thinking of me. I’m going to put them in some water. Maybe we can talk again sometime though” They stood then, gently patting Eric’s arm with a smile as he nodded and agreed before heading up the stairs to their room.

Eric smiled brightly after they left and sighed in relief. Maybe they didn’t hate him after all and maybe they weren’t nearly as scary as he first thought.


	4. Just Something Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try to write something cute for my little Host companion. And here is what I got!

The Host stood out on the front porch, admiring the light snow that fell, blanketing the ground in it's pure white. He let his mind go blank to listen to the light rustling of leaves and the skittering of the animals in the trees and on the ground. It was peaceful and serene, unlike the chaos that was the usual world.

Soon the presence of his companion, Assistant, stood next to him, gripping at his sleeve as they usually did when they wanted his attention but not interrupt any of his thoughts. This time though, Host had no thoughts and placed his hand atop theirs, feeling the heat their power gave off.

"Are you enjoying the snow?" Assistant asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet of the hibernating world.

The Host chuckled at the question, "Assistant knows The Host better than that." He said, squeezing their hand before letting go.

Now it was Assistant who chuckled, letting go of Host’s sleeve as he let go of them. They knew Host hated the cold but loved to poke at him for it. After a few minutes though, they began to shiver slightly, the cold air wasn’t blowing too hard but even with their long-sleeved uniform it still chilled them. An idea soon popped into their head though and moving fast they stepped in front of Host and started unbuttoning his coat.

The Host didn’t move but arched a brow at what their companion was doing until they opened his coat, pressing their back to his stomach and wrapping themselves in it; using their power as well to heat them both up. He couldn’t help but laugh and then hum at the warmth, not many of the others would touch him so casually, but after 4 years with his Assistant, they were the only ones really allowed to.

“Assistant has made themselves a hot water bottle.” Host patted Assistant’s head before buttoning the coat back up so they wouldn’t have to hold it.

Assistant smiled and sighed contently at the affection, leaning further into the coat and Host. “I was getting cold but I wanted to enjoy the peace with you for a bit longer. If that’s ok?”

“Of course.”


	5. Don't Touch the Residents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assistant accidentally runs into an outsider and a problem ensues. Things work out though.

A resounding slap and clattering of wood sounded down the hallway of the manor causing many ears to perk up and come shuffling to the source. Bim and Wilford were the first to appear and after setting sight on an outside contractor towering over the Host’s companion, Assistant, thought it best to keep everyone else back from the scene. **  
**

“You going to say something else, _freak_!” The contractor growled, the word ’freak’ causing Assistant to flinch. That single word hurt more than the slap to their face. “I don’t care if you live here, I don’t take kindly to disrespect!”.

Assistant kept their eyes to the floor, fists clenched at their side as the contractor continued to berate them. As much as they wanted to yell and attack the man, they knew it was better to wait it out as only Dark was allowed to deal with the outsiders he hired. Even Wilford followed that simple rule. They didn’t even move as they heard the others whisper.

All were silenced though as pounding feet came down the hall next, two pairs, and they did not sound happy. The crowd parted as Dark and Host stepped through, Dark’s black eyes taking in the looks on the contractor and Assistant’s faces before speaking.

 **“What, pray tell, is the issue here?”** Dark’s voice was low and rumbling, it was obvious he was not happy with how things looked. Even more so as he saw the handprint on Assistant’s face.

Assistant’s eyes moved to Dark, meaning to speak first but was quickly interrupted by the contractor. “This _freak_ here decided to ram into me as we passed each other and didn’t even offer an apology for it!.” He started in, continuing to stare down Assistant.

Dark kept his eyes locked on Assistant as well since the contractor wasn’t bothering to look at him. **“Is this true?”** His voice only softened a little as he addressed them, unnoticed by the others.

“P-partially, sir-” Assistant responded, their voice a little hard to hear. “I was d-doing my usual scheduling and didn’t think anyone would be in the hall as everyone is always busy elsewhere at this time. I-I did apologize. Though it may have been hard to hear since the clipboard jabbed me in the gut when we hit.” They spoke fast before they could be interrupted again.

“The damn thing hurt me too!” the contractor didn’t entirely lower his voice as he kept intimidating Assistant with his large size. Assistant’s male form wasn’t much different from their female form, in height at least, so they were still decently short to this six-foot-tall worker. “Even if you did say you’re sorry, you still disrespected me after that!”

Finally turning their golden eyes on the worker, Assistant snapped back. “Only because you got in my face like you are now and slapped me like a two-dollar whore!”

At those words, Host growled and stormed up to the worker, he had kept himself from getting angry for the sake of Dark taking care of it but hearing how his companion was treated changed all of that. Host grabbed the worker by the throat and slammed him against the wall, blood slowly leaking down his cheeks as he spoke through gritted teeth. “The Host can’t wait to hear the sweet cracking sound the contractor’s bones will make when he breaks them.” The contractors’ eyes widened in shock, the fear evident across his features at Host’s threat. “No one ever strikes the Host’s companion, no matter what they’ve done!” His grip tightened around the worker’s throat.

The contractor gasped, trying to speak as his airway was constricted further. “I get it!…I’m sorry!” 

Host was not about to let the man go, he wanted to make good on his threat, his promise. The man had hurt his companion, his Assistant, the most precious person to him and he would not let that go unpunished.

Dark though, didn’t want a mess to clean up, so he pulled Host off and shook his head. **“I will settle this.”** He looks to Assistant, who’s eyes were trained on Host. **“Apologize where we all can hear you, Assistant.”** Their attention snapped back to Dark.

“But I-I already-” Assistant started but Dark merely raised his hand to stop them and gave them a stern look causing them to sigh. “I’m sorry for bumping into you, I wasn’t paying attention.” They spoke clearly, though not without some grit in their teeth.

The contractor held his throat, still a bit scared with Host close to him. “It’s alright. I’m sorry as well, especially for hitting you.” He responded, inching away from Host.

 **“Good. Glad we could get that out of the way.”** Dark spoke again. **“Host, take Assistant back to the room.”** Host grumbled and growled but did as he was told, putting an arm around Assistant’s shoulder, pulling them close and leading them away. **“As for you- “** Dark then looked to the worker. **“Come to my office, we have some rules to go back over.”** The worker looked a little scared but complied. Dark was the one paying him after all.

No one really knew what Dark did to the worker but some say they could hear muffled screams come from Dark’s office, others say they heard thumps and thuds along the walls. Whatever happened though, the worker hadn’t been seen since.


	6. No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assistant is kidnapped in order for people to get to Host. That was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major tw warning for blood, gore, vomit, violence, dismemberment, drugging, guns, death, and needles. You have been warned. Also, LamiasLuck, on here and Tumblr helped me finish the ending and I love her immensely for it. Her account doesn't allow for co-creator invites but once that's fixed I'll be adding her to it.

It had taken him too long to find Assistant at the three kidnappers’ house because, by the time he busted through the door, they were lying on the ground, bruised and bloody. Their golden eyes, half-lidded from a drug the kidnappers injected into them so they couldn’t use their heat powers to defend themselves. All of it pissed Host off even more. It was bad enough he couldn’t see them coming let alone find them until it had gone this far. Now they would pay. **  
**

Host’s footsteps thundered through the door causing the kidnapper’s heads to jerk in his direction. “The Host would advise the three nuisances to let go of his friend quickly if they wish to see tomorrow.” Host kept his voice as calm as he could though deep in his chest he was growling the words. Two of the kidnappers stepped up to him while the third hefted Assistant by the hair causing a slurred whine to escape their mouth.

“Good thing you showed up, you were the one we wanted in the first place,” The one holding Assistant spoke up before commanding the other two, ”Get him before he uses his powers!”

The two advanced, one holding a syringe of a strange liquid that must have been used on Assistant to keep them from fighting back. They were stupid to think that Host would just stand there and let them do as they pleased.

“Very well then.” Host whispered, his head tilting to the side slightly as he began to narrate quickly.

**“The kidnapper with the syringe’s right leg bends and breaks in four places, the bone popping out and tearing his skin and muscle, blood spurting and running down his leg as he falls.”**

Host’s narration happened as he spoke. The kidnapper fell with a shrill, pained scream as his bones jutted out of his leg. Dropping the syringe to hold his now broken and useless leg. The second one recoiled at the sight, gagging at the wound. Host was not done with just that though. Blood slowly dripped down Host’s cheeks as he continued.

**“Both of the man’s arms bent behind his back, popping his shoulders out of the socket before being completely ripped from his body. His comrade looks on in horror before finally regurgitating at the sight.”**

Host smirked, his eyes bleeding a bit more heavily while the man on the ground bled out. Soon, the second one collected himself and went back to going after Host but he didn’t make it very far before Host hissed out his narration.

**“The second man froze in place. His body shaking slightly before his head twisted 180 degrees, tearing the flesh on his neck and snapping his spine. The body fell hard as he died instantly although painfully all the same.”**

Host stalked forward once more, stepping over the now-dead bodies of the first two kidnappers. A scowl now apparent on his face as the third still gripped at Assistants’ hair. The man pulled harder on their hair, dragging them back as he pulled out a gun and pressed it to Assistant’s temple in a warning. “Don’t come closer or _it_ dies!”

“The last man standing is making a _very_ big mistake. The Host suggests he stops his endeavors now while The Host is… _merciful_.” Host growled out. The whimpers that left his friend as their hair was yanked made Host’s hands shake in rage. He wanted to end this now but one last chance would be all he gives.

“You call that merciful?!” The man yells, gesturing to his comrades. “I’ll show you merciful!” He pulled back further, pressing the gun harder into Assistant’s head.

**“Just as the last man was about to pull the trigger, the fingers on his right hand, holding Assistant, slice off. Dropping them to the floor. The man screams in pain but they are ignored as The Host summons his bat, prepared to end this.”**

The man drops his gun, clutching at his injured hand while he screams in agony. Host stomped forward for the last time, stopping in front of the man as he flipped his bat in the air and catching it before resting it on his shoulder.

“No one touches the Host’s friend,” he snapped.

Host brought his bat above his head, swinging it down quickly. It connected with the man’s head with a piercing crunching sound to match. Already his skull was split open, pouring blood down his face as he screamed and writhed beneath the hit. The desperate pleads from him were incomprehensible as his words began to slur together and become nothing more than useless sounds.

Host let him tremble for a moment. Painful, it would painful enough to die like this, but if he tore off a man’s arms and turned another into a fucked up owl why should this man have a simple death? 

The bat was raised again, and again, and again. What was left of the man was reduced to a pulpy stain on the floor. Quiet whimpers were drowned out by the sound of metal against flesh. There was nothing left of his head after Host was done. He panted, body shaking from the adrenaline. He tossed his bat to the side. It barely connected to the floor before he whispered another command to make it disappear.

“The man would have died quicker if he had heeded the Host’s suggestion.”

Host stepped over the body to get to Assistant that laid on the ground, barely registering his gentle touch due to the drugs. His body ached and trembled from his onslaught, but he still picked them up and left the house with the massacre inside it behind. Intent on getting them both home.


	7. Simple Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host is a lonely man that just wants some love.

Host never found himself napping at any time during the day but something about Assistant’s new plush bed really felt relaxing. Possibly because his bed was old and worn but he didn’t have the energy or care to get a new one. He was always lonely on these days too, when Assistant chose to stay in their room all day on their day off. He knew they needed their space every now and again though but maybe that’s why he found himself in their bed in the first place.

Assistant was sitting up against the headboard reading when it happened. The soft murmurs of Host’s voice made them smile as he entered their room, though they continued to read, and even when the bed dipped they never looked away from their book. It was when his head rested on their stomach that they finally looked at him. He looked… tired. His bandages were fresh which meant he went to Edward first before coming to them which also meant he had stressed himself again and soaked through the ones before.

Host put a hand to Assistant’s lips as they opened their mouth to speak, cutting them off as he simply spoke in a hushed and raspy voice. “The Host just wants his friend.” Assistant nodded to it, closing their mouth and letting Host get more comfortable.

Slinging his right arm around Assistant’s waist, Host’s left came up to rest on their neck as he snuggled further against them. Assistant ran their fingers through his hair and soon enough he was softly snoring. No sleep talking or his usual twitching to be seen or heard.

Assistant smiled fondly at him and went back to reading while they continued to massage Host’s scalp. They loved their alone time but the days when they were needed for simple cuddling was always the best, even on days off.


End file.
